In the discussion that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
It is well known to provide a flexible short tape measure wound onto a spool such that the tape measure can be unwound from the spool for use and then retracted after use for convenient storage. A spindle is usually formed on or connected to the housing that contains the wound tape measure spool and return spring. The housing is usually formed in two parts, one part bearing the spindle on which the spool is mounted, and the second part coordinating with the first part to either wholly or partially enclose the tape measure. The tape measure is wound on the spool. In either case, the complete housing having an opening through which the tape measure can be extended or retracted.
In addition, it is known to provide a flexible long tape measure which is connected by a leader to a winding drum within a housing. The drum is usually formed integrally with or connected to a winding centre and winding handle used to wind the long tape measure onto the drum. The drum is usually at least partially enclosed by the housing. The housing is usually formed in at least two parts and has an opening through which the long tape measure can be extended and retracted.
For ease of manufacture, tape measure housings are typically made from molded plastics material. This allows the casing to be relatively lightweight and easy to handle. The molding operation also allows the incorporation of detailed functional shapes into the housing in a single forming step.
A particular problem associated with tape measure housings made from molded plastic materials is that due to their relative stiffness, they may be quite brittle and prone to breakage during impact.
There are known tape measures which have overjackets formed of resilient material. That is, a jacket is formed around the tape measure after the tape measure has been assembled, or the tape measure is inserted into a jacket after assembly of the tape measure. The jackets are typically provided for the purpose of improving the grip provided to a user. If made from resilient material, they have a further effect which is a limited shock-protection effect.
There are also known tape measures which have pads of resilient material which are attached to the tape measure housing, either by adhesive or by molding in (for example as described in WO 2004/013570). These resilient pads are often located at vulnerable locations on the outer surface of the housing, e.g., around the tape mouth (the opening in the housing from which the measuring blade is drawable) and the corners of the housing.
The present inventors have realized that by including gas-filled (e.g., air-filled) cavities in the resilient material provided on prior art housings, the protection advantages offered by the resilient material can be improved upon.
Accordingly the present invention provides, a tape measure housing having resilient material located at its outer surface, wherein the resilient material defines one or more gas-filled cavities, each of which is located on a line tangential to an outer wall of the housing between the outer wall of the housing and an outer wall of the resilient material.
The outer surface of the housing is the surface which is impacted upon when tape measure housing is dropped.
The gas-filled cavities may be open to the atmosphere, and may have an opening on at least one outer surface of the resilient material, or an opening on at least two outer surfaces of the resilient material. Such cavities can be described as ‘blind’ and ‘through’ cavities respectively. Alternatively, the gas-filled cavities may not have an opening on at least one outer surface of the resilient material. Such cavities can be described as ‘internal’ cavities.
If the cavities are open to the atmosphere, then the gas filling them is air.
Typically the cavities described above run parallel to the surface of the housing which they are intended to protect, but may run in a different direction, particularly to provide a visual effect.
The gas-filled cavities may be not open to the atmosphere. In this case, the gas in the cavities may be air or it may be another gas, or mixture of gases, such as nitrogen and carbon dioxide.
The tape measure housing may be made from any suitable molded plastics material, e.g., ABS, polycarbonate, polystyrene, polyester, nylon and acetal. Of these ABS is preferred.
The resilient material may be an elastomeric material such as, for example, TPE, TPU, melt processable rubber and elastomeric alloy. Of these TPE and TPU are preferred.
The resilient material may be used to hold a housing comprising two or more parts together, in addition to, or as a replacement for, conventional securing means. Housings wherein resilient material replaces conventional securing means are described in co-pending application GB 0416509.8, filed on 23 Jul. 2004.
The resilient material may be attached to the housing in a number of ways. It may be molded onto the housing, adhered to the housing, or if in the form of a jacket, slipped onto the housing after the housing is assembled. Of these, molding-on and adhesion are the preferred options, with molding-on being the most preferred option.
If the housing is for a short tape, then it usually has two substantially parallel faces which define between them a space for a spooled measuring tape, said space being circumscribed by an edge having a mouth through which the tape could be drawn. In this case, the resilient material which defines the cavities preferably covers the whole width of said edge and the cavities extend across at least 50%, preferably 60% or even 75%, of said width. The resilient material may extend along whole or part of the edge, and preferably extends along at least 50% of the length of the edge.
The gas-filled cavities are preferably bounded on both sides, along the line tangential to an outer wall of the housing between the outer wall of the housing and an outer wall of the resilient material, with resilient material. This results in there being resilient material between the cavity and the outer wall of the housing.
The gas-filled cavities are preferably of a predetermined volume, which volume is preferably sufficient to provide additional shock protection when compared against a measure where the cavity is not present.
The gas-filled cavities tend to be elongate. It is preferred that the cross-section of the elongate gas-filled cavities is least 1 mm2, 5 mm2, or even 10 mm2. It is also preferred that the cross-section of the elongate gas-filled cavities is less than or equal to 75 mm2, 50 mm2 or even 25 mm2.